


【利艾】临海一岸

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 现代/HE34岁下属利， 24岁上司艾。强*强大概就是在公司高层斗争中，老利憋屈吃醋了就猛*干老板的故事半数剧情半数肉量。





	【利艾】临海一岸

Opening words.

公司的季末旅行谁也没想到利威尔会去。他生性寡淡，对集体活动兴致缺缺，公司今年换了一把手，谁都知道他俩最近正上杆子。新主席由年方24留洋十载的小耶格尔担当，格里沙在董事会时的心腹党羽古今一揆，一手把持着公司半壁股份，一手辅佐着年轻的新任主席当最强公关。

可另一边垂涎老板椅的派别也在暗流汹涌。利威尔是格里沙的闭门班底之一，上次在中东接单时他就被这帮狐狸们阴了一遭，差点没回来，幸好奥路欧和根塔及时赶到，他才有幸死里超生。

他没法跟艾伦说，毕竟自己一30又半的人去跟20多岁的上司（实际上是老婆）告状实在太low，可这事儿关系到他心肝儿的位子，为此再去造访格里沙，让老爷子替他们做主岂不是他自主打脸枉为人，跌份儿。利威尔于是向艾伦暗示，让他撒手治那群人。艾伦一听内鬼们都是自己的叔叔婶婶就花容失色含含糊糊。利威尔在董事会上与那帮人分庭抗礼据理力争，可艾伦寡断，利威尔就回床上狠狠折腾他。疼痛是最好的教训，艾伦吃多了教训自然知道爽是一时的，痛是切肤的。后来他学乖了，利威尔要什么他给什么，话题能避则避，只是召唤利威尔下班后“谈工作”的次数越来越少。

Ⅰ.

眼下利威尔和三毛、奈尔坐在码头的露天档口，莱纳和阿尼这帮牛鬼蛇神在对桌。之前是面和心不和，如今双方互不搭理，你看我一眼我甩你一刀，各咬着各的局。

艾伦在两桌之外的栏杆旁讲电话，海风徐徐拂了他的衣裳他的脸，还有手里的半支烟。这海水凉，底下活跃着人工养起的浅水鱼，橙红的肉色直接生食入口鲜嫩，码头因此名声大好。

这边的人食不甘味，那边的人和他的纨绔子弟朋友们沉浸于电联之音，脸上还挂着依隐玩世的佻达，笑起来时微微耸肩，眼波无意间流转过来也只是个浮光掠影，不留余印却叫人浮想联翩，叫利威尔浮想联翩。艾伦穿的开衫海蓝色，只露出手臂的盈盈一截，食指掸烟和送递的动作一气呵成，愣是把董事会里那帮弯男的眼睛给看直了。

「诶，」奈尔手肘抵了一下利威尔，下巴遥遥地朝艾伦扬，「你看那小子吸烟的样儿，可性感。」

利威尔抿下一口基安蒂没出声。他怎么会没看见，从一开始来了就在看，眼睛都没离过，尽管艾伦在看他的时候眼神总躲得轻飘飘的。

他不服软，却放心不下艾伦，不只是对那些个心怀鬼胎的老狐狸们，还有这孩子自带的招狼属性——把他家美人撂在福光艳遇的海边，说什么他都不乐意。吵着架也不乐意。

所以还是跟来了。

利威尔缕缕这剧情，犹如一捧狗血自天外滚滚飞来，艳丽的红稠淋了他一头一脸，刺眼而心塞。就在这时候有只猴子颠儿到了艾伦边上，肚上的爱马仕真假难辨，胯下的裤链要撑崩了。哟，敢情光是看艾伦抽烟都给馋硬了。那家伙猥琐，艾伦不搭理，两手撑着身子后的栏杆，烟头冲猴子那边。猴子不长眼，嬉皮笑脸地跟帅哥没话找话。

利威尔是摩羯座，他心底有这么一句：你是连我都舍不得碰的人，哪能让别人碰你。猴子无辜躺了枪，他根本没碰着艾伦，也就是看看而已。可在利威尔眼里，艾伦有多重要，别人看一眼他都觉得是抢。

这时候再不动就不是男人。利威尔二话不说操起一个酒瓶子就上，是76年的轩尼诗。还剩下小半瓶，他边喝边朝着那两人走，奈尔想拉他三毛不让，说让他去。利威尔走得是快马加鞭大义凛然，晃艾伦边上的时候酒喝得差不多了，嘴里徒留一口。利威尔瞧都没瞧那猴子，径直站到了艾伦正脸的半米之遥，艾伦背后是围栏的海，走两步便是犯事的距离。

艾伦眼里有一闪而过的惊喜，他掐灭烟头按兵不动，摆在利威尔眼前静观其变。利威尔仰了脖子半勾着唇盯他，表情有点挑衅，手里的瓶子也晃得痞气。

一瞧这架势，猴子知道这犀利的小个子准是来找小帅比算账的，不关自己事儿。他不打算英雄救美，他只想占着好地儿看好戏。

码头上的那两桌人也在看戏。阿尼表面上波澜不兴，心里头是着实暗喜——董事会最强总算喝高了来找小主子撕逼，这俩人要打起来，简直比伏特加兑上大麻还过瘾，美得冷妆都带了点颜色。

中间人却有种不好的预感。艾伦还没想完，利威尔抡着酒瓶子的那只手就已经招呼了上来，他来不及闪，一个带着酒气的冲撞狠戾戾地压向他，他衣领一紧被勒着脖子往前拖。等艾伦两眼一睁，顿觉得下颚一暖，有股熟悉的温度和热流直冲脸上——

他此时正被人生猛地拿胳膊卡住脖颈，推心置腹地环在怀里舌吻。

烈酒从利威尔半开的嘴里流泻，一半进了艾伦口腔，一半顺着他俩黏合的嘴缝流了下来，恍恍惚惚生硬至极。

公司那边的桌已经炸了。

莱纳跟阿尼面面相觑，惊讶之余不忘吩咐手下的人赶紧咔嚓几张，哪天要是逼不得已想整死他俩，多来点图文并茂的丑闻总还是好的；奈尔眼看那俩人酒劲儿开酣亲得要爽，只恨方才为性感小老板冲锋陷阵的不是他；三毛笑而不语，凭闻味儿都知道这两只小朋友早有一腿。

湿吻持续了一分半钟，中间艾伦想推利威尔不能，他被箍得太紧，缩一下肩膀也会叫利威尔硬掰过来变本加厉地连吮带吸，唇舌缠绕齿间打架，巡回渐进深深浅浅，被旁观者看得一清二楚。

艾伦毕竟是喜欢利威尔的，他适应了节奏就开始享受。男人闭紧了两眼一股脑儿地亲他，亲得是又猛又煽情，双方口齿间的酒香在一点点刷淡，取而代之的是两人混在一起的味觉体验，温度连带着喘息都在加热升发。艾伦的手搭着利威尔的肩，温柔妥帖得像个媳妇。

利威尔脑袋一别毫无征兆地松开他，艾伦的脸早都憋红了，介于屈首臣服和意犹未尽之间。他整个人缓不过来劲儿，把头埋在利威尔颈间喘。利威尔没丢了他，趁热在他耳际捎了句话，语音里连带的蛊惑无孔不入：

「今晚跟我走吧。」

艾伦身体略微惊了一下，然后赶紧点点头，持续着方才酿熟的呼吸。

「呵。」利威尔把艾伦按怀里头低声一笑，这才转过脸去看那猴子。

全程占着一等座围观港产片之“风起云涌大哥抢女人”的猴脸早被雷得云山雾绕了，耷拉着半张嘴，像被抡了一槌。

「哥们儿，这才是勾仔，看清楚没？」利威尔江湖气很重地对猴子好言相教，看他的眼神又甚是怜悯，说穿了自己才是人生赢家。

Boom，环绕着艾伦脖子的那只手一脱，酒瓶子落水里溅起不大不小的水花，不小心游进去的鱼仔儿肯定醉了。

「德性。」猴子嘴上不认输，心里却认了怂。他目送小个子强取豪夺地把自己刚刚搭讪未果的帅哥扔进路边一辆玛莎拉蒂，打心底里琢磨着来点实际的——比如说把那人刚扔了的稀罕瓶子捞上来，还能到市场里换不少钱。

Ⅱ.

利威尔直接把车开到了海对岸的别墅，八层的海景楼是公司这几日盘下的住所。秘书给利威尔他们分到了一层，艾伦独自住顶层的套房，这么安排想必是要跟利威尔有多远离多远，避而不见最安全。

利威尔进门后没往自己房间走，提溜着艾伦就往楼上去。艾伦一个机灵心想完了完了我要死了！他对吃过的教训心有余悸。

艾伦牛津本剑桥硕，从小锦衣玉食，他不是没见过世面的人。毕业那会儿穿长衫跳康河里他不怕，在商会所里被色迷迷的老头子盯梢他不怕，董事会上被莱纳阿尼这对妖叔魔婶呛声他不怕，可利威尔挂着怒提枪上阵操他他最怕。他越不听话越是吹胡子瞪眼利威尔就越喜欢他，回报是踹他一坠如堕地下十八层，到频死之际再醒他起来，舒爽透气儿直至飞天。

艾伦跟利威尔的感情问题还没浅薄到非要靠这些个玩意儿来解决。何况旅行期间要是自己先被操闪了腰，他还哪有脸带着公司员工海边拾暇。

利威尔不急，他有的是法子让艾伦上去。他站多了一层居高临下俯视着艾伦，面容跟线条都冰霜如雪，让艾伦怀疑五分钟前当着全码头的面和自己激吻的人是不是他。

利威尔还没问是要扛着去还是拽着去，艾伦却及时开了窍，边跑边说你别动我自己走。

艾伦打开房门，留了个心眼儿一溜烟跑进去没给利威尔门咚他的机会，不过跑得也是心虚，嘴上总得加点话茬子遮过去。他往房里头边走边说，「我刚和那人不没怎么吗，这么大人了你怕什么。」

「没怕。不是那件事。」利威尔锁好房门跟着艾伦进来，艾伦坐床沿，他倚对面的电视柜，脸对着脸距离又不过两尺。

「你躲我。」利威尔说。音容有那么坚定，他看他，伴着点失落跟伤情。

「我没有。」艾伦手撑着床眼皮子没抬一下，下坠的尾音却走漏了失窃的心。

有想，艾伦他当然有想。利威尔心说，有想就还有挂记，有挂记就能撼得动那块宠他的心。

利威尔半蹲到他面前手按床单上套牢他，就那样目不转睛的不说话。匀而沉寂的呼吸打到他脸前，仿佛转个角度就能碰上对方鼻尖。艾伦的侧脸被看得尴尬，自己耐不住先开了话，「我不就是没把你排我隔壁么，怄什么气。」

终于肯看利威尔了。艾伦转过脸，可利威尔眼睛却又垂下来，睫毛在眼下笼一线单薄的阴影，藏隐着委屈（？）「我昨晚就想进来找你。」

「找我干什么。」艾伦明知故问，他觉得利威尔垂着眼睑的面容是难得掺了几许柔和的不冷艳，这表情也就只有他才见过。

利威尔动几下嘴，到底是带点深邃地抬眼答他，「干。」

没用“操”，是他怕话一出口艾伦又以为他在骂他，刚培养起的宁静岂不就变了昙花一现。

利威尔处世果敢，历经两代的耶格尔家武将。艾伦还是个小棉花团的时候就撵他后面跑，那些年利威尔也还是个青年倜傥。等他长大了，利威尔不光要罩着公司还要罩着他，眼下看这人因他而愁肠百结，艾伦倒有点受之有愧了——自己先不打招呼就端着性冷淡，眼瞅着利威尔端不住了找上门来，低头煦眉的样子哪怕是装的，他也受之有愧。

艾伦心思单纯，想问题较真，他一摸利威尔的软就忘了那人的强，一记利威尔的好就忘了自己的疼，叽里呱啦开始剥衣服。等他剥得就剩一条平角裤了，利威尔看是条白底红边，还没见过。他把手放艾伦腰上就盯那儿看，用眼神描摹着茎体形状，几天没见了可稀奇，喉结滚了滚。

艾伦见他不动，两条腿干脆岔开抵住他身子，用脚搓他肋骨，「喂你不是要干我吗，赶紧的。」

这一举动可让利威尔梦回曹营，他把艾伦扑怀里就要。利威尔情商上直接，耍起流氓来正经八百；艾伦又是一莽莽纯良之人，不擅长耍心眼子，这两把柴火烧一块儿，基本上就一字面版喜大普奔。利威尔逮着了鲜肉那是可着劲儿地亲艾伦的脖子肩膀和脊背，饿了几天跟狼似的。艾伦把手伸下去摸利威尔腰带。他闭上眼，承接着来自上方像雨点一样又湿又密的吻，仰着脖子不用看，摸惯了那扣眼子扣柄在哪他都记得，拇指和食指一并一弹就弄开了利威尔的裤锁，动作轻巧跟在海边掸烟耍酷如出一辙。

艾伦把手伸进利威尔内裤里扯着他的家伙套弄，利威尔亲他亲得太猛，他分心，他得受着男人身体压他胳膊的重量，手使唤起来不顺溜，有点毛毛躁躁了。他的手不得力利威尔肯定也不得劲，不客气地掐一下他乳首，艾伦「啊」地惊了一声，利威尔伏在他脸上吐气，「你是不是几天没动生疏了？要不要我教你？」

男人在床上被这么说都是不高兴的，哪怕是个做下面的。

「你丫才生疏了！」艾伦挑挑眉毛推他一把知耻而后勇，麻溜地褪下利威尔开了腰带的裤子和内里，他得掌握点主动权。一看男人那家伙硬挺地从内裤里弹出来，他便低下头去舔，是直接张开口把大半截都吞进去那种。

利威尔鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，艾伦知道他那是舒服着。他深入吞吐，那东西遇着他口腔就像亲了水的海绵一样越发饱满，是一种老马识途的硬邦邦。艾伦吞着吞着那家伙越来越大，他已经是竭尽所能多捅了几下，驾轻就熟的，发现整根没入还是有难度，索性先放它出来，根部的地方用小舌舔，一手抓着男人紧实的后臀给自己固定，一手熟练地套弄着那根他已熟悉到不能再熟悉的茎体，舌头抵着前方冒出透明淫液的铃口舔舐。利威尔一边挺着胯骨配合着把他的硬挺往艾伦嘴里送，一边低头俯视着在他胯下把头埋进耻毛间奋力讨好他的青年，粗重的喘息中酝酿着一股若有似无的成就与满足。

等整条都润湿了又带着足够的后劲了，艾伦却忽然不想动了。嘴边衔接着淫液，脸颊上晕起一片刚刚帮男人口后太过投入的热气腾腾的潮红，伏在男人的腿间看起来诱人又无助。

利威尔问他怎么回事，他不好意思地问利威尔等下是不是还要出去。男人立刻明白了，他是不想嘴里头还带着直属下属的精子味去海边吃烧烤，就算等会儿刷了牙，这么短时间里，心里还是要膈应。艾伦在这方面脸皮子薄，出门华衣立领的那都是一副有为青年高帅富形象，名校一毕业就当上了总裁。可私下里毕竟是道高一尺魔高一丈，领他工资的那一个反倒是他的霸道总裁，他的不害臊跟不检点，全都是在利威尔面前。

利威尔理解他，扶他起来放床上。艾伦的内裤没完全脱下来，下拉到两条小腿上束缚着他的脚，开拓的时候整个下半身都是翻上去的。从利威尔的角度，呈现在眼前的就只剩下他后面那张嘴，再往上是服帖在小腹的阴茎，延伸到胸前敞亮的一马平川。

艾伦头一偏忍着有段时日没有被入侵的沙涩，任利威尔用手指在下面边捅边看。若换了别人，胆敢眼上心上手上全惦记在自己的命根子上，依他的顽劣定要一脚丫子蹬人脸上，毕竟是太不安全了！可这人是利威尔，比谁都厉害，又比谁都怜他，他愿意把自己的身心付诸于他，像只树袋熊一样乖在床上由他捯饬。同时这种全心全意的放任和挥洒自如的享受又是绝对得安心。

利威尔伺候好他，自己的兄弟晾半天急着想进，却发觉艾伦今天是定力可以，扩了半天也只是有气无力的蚊子哼哼，后面也不够开阔。可他不知道的是，今儿个不是艾伦反应慢，而是他自己按捺不住操之过急，怪人头上还殚精竭虑。

利威尔急着要抓救命稻草，就问艾伦哪儿有润滑油。艾伦被问着的时候脸上呈现出半秒一击即中的表情，而后他十分冷静地指了指房间那头的行李箱。

哟噢，利威尔有点高兴，这小鬼和自己堵着气不上床也没忘了出门带这茬儿神器。想来没碰着的日子里，也不是他一个人在意马心猿。

利威尔没拆穿艾伦和自己在公司旅行期间都不该有的心照不宣，但他确实开心这孩子惦记着他，拿瓶子回来的时候他几乎是脚底下生风飞到床上去的。利威尔精神抖擞地扔了艾伦内裤看他一丝不挂地张开腿，精神抖擞地往艾伦小口里抹油，自己的二弟也紧跟着精神抖擞地穿了进去。

「啊我、去......」艾伦捶他一下深吸了一口气，狠眨着眼睛猛适应，「疼，疼啊......」他被激出了生理泪水，躺在那瘫得不能动。

「啊啊，我轻一点。」利威尔捞着他后背，把他从床面上抱着坐到自己腿上，自己那活儿一直本分地在艾伦里头待着。艾伦双手搂住他脖子，身体垂直动了90度底下也难免跟着起承转合，他咬着嘴皮子忍，疼着，也磨合着。艾伦头上沁了一小层薄汗，利威尔手拨开他贴着额头的发一点一点地亲，爱得要滴出水来。这种级别的安慰艾伦都觉得有点儿肉麻，可他又离不了，利威尔一分开他就非要往人脸上靠，闭起眼来像小动物一样啄人家的唇角。

看他这么乖巧利威尔心里也自然欢喜。他俩吻得温情出来了，利威尔就可疼可疼他，毕竟年龄上来说还是个小弟弟呢。利威尔手托着艾伦臀瓣，艾伦折起来的两条腿翘着，架在了利威尔的两条胳膊上，利威尔臂力强，艾伦搂着他脖子挂坐在他身上也觉得安全，而且他俩脸对着脸，更方便做到尽兴的时候接吻，艾伦喜欢这样，不花哨的体位细水长流百试不厌。

经过一阵子的亲昵厮磨，艾伦基本上也不会痛了，他能感觉到男人隐忍的硬物上条条血管仿佛涨平了他甬道里的褶皱，都已经契合成这样了，利威尔怕他疼也还是托着他没进行上下抽动，无非是抚在他臀部的手嵌入得更用力了一些，下半身和着自己的，在情不自禁地轻轻地摇。可仅仅是这样，连山崩地动的万分之一都不到，却已经是对他俩潜在快感隐隐地撩。艾伦看看利威尔深锁的额头，倒是有些感动了。他摸着男人的脸，轻轻地说，「动吧。」

利威尔看他，艾伦的表情安和，这句话自己是等候了多久。他吸一口气，让艾伦身子贴好自己的，便开始托着他上下浮动。麻透了的酥感像月出的潮水一样自两人接合的地方酸酸地涌漏出来，艾伦仰起了脖颈，利威尔的发丝拂贴了上来。他的身体向后坠着，光溜溜的上半身被一双大手有条不紊地捞着，是极易沉沦的一种姿势。利威尔知道艾伦想沉下去，不过现在还远远不够。他边摇着他边加大了律动起落的频率和深浅，他观察着艾伦的表情，怕他哪一下扛不住又难受了。好在利威尔边动，艾伦的身体也本能地知道去倾向最理想的位置，哪里离他那个点近了，哪里让他酥到挤眼睛了，他就往哪边靠。

艾伦一舒服利威尔就敢放肆了。他依着自己的喜好用力地顶，每顶一下身上的小人儿都发出断断续续的鼻子哼哼，哈啊哈的，艾伦那也是跟着进入状态了。利威尔抚摩着艾伦的臀部和背部，这动作已经是极其性感了。还不够，他的手又悄悄停在了艾伦骶骨——那是牵动高潮的总部神经，这东西就位于刚摸过的两样之间。有实验说电击这儿，人就会达到高潮。利威尔管不了这么多，他只知道帮艾伦按摩这个地方可以延续双方快感。他手指画着圈，在青年细韧的肌理上一点一点揉捏到下面，两手轮换着按，此时那孩子的表情已经是酥软到妙不可言。艾伦的后面吸得他紧紧的，仿佛能把他蓄足的精子给吸出来。他俩小别胜新欢，利威尔眉头深拧着，忍着让快感持续，他可不希望自己向来变态的战斗持久力没出息到只为了开头这点刺激就削弱掉一半。

艾伦被他连插带揉得舒服了，一不留心被碰了那个点，他眉头一凛，唇角抽着就要爆。利威尔眼疾手快翻他个身，脸朝着床便扑了下去，男人半退出来的性器跟在他后面再挺进来，刚好又刺激在那个点上，直冲得他腹前涨到充血。艾伦抬着头的铃口在小而不断地往外冒着精液，利威尔手伸过来帮他上下打通，同时自己那家伙依然在不屈不挠地顶艾伦那个点，顶出艾伦半条命。

艾伦发出娇喘而绵长的低嚎，他的身子软得像一滩水。他顾不得什么羞耻颜面，手掌胡乱扑腾着床单，抬高了屁股迎接利威尔的横冲直撞。

此时他想吸干净来自那男人所有的内含物，让男人把他自己的液体也毫不保留地全都顶出来。他愿意为了利威尔粉身碎骨不分西东，愿意和利威尔一起醉生梦死。

所以此时——操死他才好。操死他。

经过了不知多长时间的顶弄，艾伦的臀缝间早已被男人剧烈晃动的囊袋拍打出一片绯红。他绷着脚尖的腿在微微颤抖，皮肤间过长时间的摩擦逼迫着他不得已把腿缩得更紧，好避免男人的耻毛像刺一样不断扎着自己好像是磨破了的那层皮，然而这一层夹紧更是让对方粗壮狠厉的性器被越发包得严密，自己的后穴连同臀瓣上的肉也因这份充盈的紧实而更加感到欢愉。

艾伦摇着腰，感觉自己的下半身要给操掉了。他的脸上写满了沉醉和淫靡，完全放弃自我似的任口中涎液顺着嘴角流到下颌再到脖颈，然后被背后的男人探过头来细细舔吻。

啊......真的是，好爱好爱他......艾伦心里说着，张开嘴转过头来回吻着男人游走在他颈边的唇，却再也坚持不住了......

哗的一下，艾伦的液体在利威尔的手中一泻千里，带着青年人新鲜而令人愉快的气息。他后穴痉挛得紧，一抽一抽的果真是要把利威尔的积蓄给吸出来不可。利威尔在他身后难耐地挑着眉头，颊上落下一滴汗，顺着头发滴答到艾伦的尾骨上。自己那活儿对艾伦后穴的跳动如数家珍，他抽他也跟着抽，他紧他也包着紧。

利威尔双手扒开他的臀又跟着抽插了几下，艾伦的后头简直像放了一颗跳蛋，扑哧扑哧，跳动的不是他的穴，而是利威尔的根。

男人一下比一下用力，他眼前仿佛是看到铺天盖地的海，那浪花照着他打下来，他乘着浪板冲到了潮尖，停留了片刻蓊蓊欲仙。他闭上眼睛、昂起脸，快感逼着他排山倒海一飞冲天。

艾伦双腿发软直接栽了下去，利威尔也急转直下，他低吼一声，把自己的内含物随着最后几下频率失控的抽插尽数射进了艾伦体内，那甬道内壁的肌肉绞着自己的男根一同收缩。利威尔跟在艾伦背面一起全身扑在了床上。此时两人都气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓。

有人说，这世界上男人的最高“射程”是8英尺，超过了两米又四，超过了艾伦两个上半身长。可他觉得，利威尔的射程一定不止。他装着那人性器的甬道明明都被塞满了，却还能注入水，攻略他身体里每一座城池，根系、岔口无一例外。到头来，淹得他是满肚子、满脑子，都变成了那人地盘。唯一郁闷的是，向来高傲优越的他居然会为这种霸道的侵占无惧无悔。

Ⅲ.

艾伦翻转了身子和利威尔脸对着脸，他把男人那东西从后面轻轻拿出来，握在手里包裹着。没有搓，就是软软热热的一坨矜贵着握着，手握他下半生（身）幸福似的。

利威尔说他是个傻孩子，他说知道，一直都知道，末了还补上一句，我不还有你嘛。利威尔嫌他矫情了，干脆问他，你觉得海那边的人会不会看到咱俩在八层楼上搞（这俩货进屋后没拉窗帘说着说着就上了）。艾伦说怎么可能，这条岸上就这一栋别墅被公司全包了，你当海边的人拿着望远镜瞧风景啊。利威尔不置可否，说后半句还真说不准。

艾伦手机响了，利威尔伏在他身上没动，算是默许他看。艾伦一只手够过来电话，意料之中是阿明的短信。艾伦认真地读完，他的表情是平静的，伸进利威尔头发里的一只手也是纤情而柔和的。

凡事要讲求证据。今天在海边通电话的时候，他故意做出一副玩世不恭，好让公司里的人都以为他在跟基尔希斯坦家的少爷聊女人。在掌握足够的信息之前，他本不打算拿莱纳阿尼这些初立公司有功的狐狸们怎样，那些人还没有具体动作时，容他们在暗地里发酵也是给足了耶格尔家亲戚的情面；何况他是直系，莫不是要灭了他，那帮人就算狗急跳墙，法律上也拿他的名正言顺没辙。他只能一边拜托阿明和米卡莎帮自己搜集讯息，一边盘算着下一步棋该怎么走——他不想事事都依靠利威尔。可如今发生了这么多事情以后，他反而明白，自己也许就是离不开那人的。

他的从生到死，他的成长人生，没有哪一样，是能够不嵌入利威尔而存在的。

无论我们的灵魂是什么做成的，反正我和他的，是一模一样的。[1]

艾伦轻笑一下，手扶上男人的脸颊问，「利威尔，你为了我，可以做件事吗？」

他的眼睛是柔和与坚毅并重的一种，柔和全给了他的爱人，坚毅是有所讨伐。

利威尔看看他的眼睛和那暗了的手机屏幕，大抵能猜到艾伦想说什么。他没有立即答应，只是下巴抵在艾伦锁骨边问他，「你真的这么决定了吗？」

「嗯。是时候了。」

「怎么忽然变这么果敢了？」

「他们敢动我的人。」

言外之意是，他们敢动你。

艾伦脸庞清俊，摆出的一副驱逐颜也是把利威尔给逗乐了，「那你有把握吗？」

「嗯哼。」艾伦攀上利威尔的脖子蹭了蹭，「虽然不是百分之百，但我已经准备很久了。之前没有打点妥当，害你难受了......对不起。」

利威尔心想，什么时候自己反倒成了姑娘家，搞得像是受了委屈，艾伦跟着愧疚一样。何况，他感觉自己也有不对的时候（比如说在榻上公仇私报）。

他认为自已也该道歉。不过，他家小老虎也真是长大了，懂得为他报仇雪恨翻脸撑腰了。姑且忍了他把自己算作后宫里头“我的人”这么一种娘娘腔的范畴吧（虽说也是唯一的）。

毕竟那人是如今的决策者，自己是他的执行官。

但是——

艾伦又问了一遍那个问题，

「利威尔，你为了我，可以做件事吗？」绿色的瞳仁闪闪发光。

男人阖上眼，深深吻上了他的颈窝，

「在所不惜。」

End.

注[1]：出自艾米莉·勃朗特《呼啸山庄》，世界经典爱情名言。


End file.
